


Boys Were Always Better

by ViaDylann



Series: 1D: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Light daddy kink, Light power bottom, M/M, Top Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys were always better for Zayn, no matter which girl took a ride. His boys would always be there at the end of the day anyway. It's not like he cared for the girls either; so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Were Always Better

Zayn should've felt bad when he kicked that red-headed girl out in the morning. He should've, but he didn't. The only thing the slim built Raven-head felt was disappointed. Girls never did it right. The never knew how to satisfy him the way his boys did. 

The girls were never as submissive as Harry was. Harry would give in to Zayn's every demand on any day he was wanted. When Zayn needed someone pliant and willing to make him come whichever way he wanted, someone he could tease and have, Harry was there. The curl covered lad would let Zayn pull his hair and fuck his mouth until his throat was sore. He'd suck Zayn off till he was near release and let the older boy use his hole till he was satisfied, even if it meant not coming. Harry was great for when Zayn was controlling and Harry loved being controlled. 

When Zayn needed a few days of excitement, Louis was the guy for him. Louis had an ass on him that trumped every girls by far and boy was he spontaneous. Zayn would never know which Louis he was going to have on a given day. The boy would go from a compliant and giving fuck one day, to a demanding power bottom on the next. One day Louis would be calling the shots; slowing down, speeding up, coming first and rolling his hips at a rate that drove Zayn crazy. Then the next day, like a switch, he would be bound to the bed, pleading for Zayn to make him come and begging to have his thick and throbbing cock touched; all the while letting out whimpers that sent a feeing shooting through Zayn's body and straight to his own dick. It was all fun, and Zayn loved every minute of it. 

Some days, when Zayn was feeling lovey and into all the fond crap, he'd go and get Liam. Liam lived for the praise and careful caresses; yearned for the sweet nothings Zayn would whisper in his ear. Zayn would tell him how good he was being for Daddy as Liam pounded into him harder and moaned deeply into Zayn's neck. The boy would keen at the way Zayn ran his hands down his body, telling him how beautiful he was on top of him while caressing his face when they kissed. Liam mainly loved the way Zayn told him he loved him as they came in unison even though the black haired boy didn't mean it in the way anyone else would interpret it and only did it to heighten the moment to make Liam come harder. Liam knew Zayn loved him but not enough for a relationship and he felt the same way. Now only if the girls knew that when they wanted the emotional crap, maybe then he'd fuck more of them. Well they'd also have to have a ten inch dick like Liam cause that's the only way he'd be able to even utter the words to anyone during sex. Sucks for them I guess. 

Niall was the one he searched for when Zayn was extremely horny and felt like he could go for days. The boy had a stamina like no one could believe. Niall also had a mouth on him that was sinful combined with his accent and the way he gyrated and ground his hips when he rode Zayn's cock. Girls could take some pointers from this one. The blonde could be a pornstar with the way he moaned and the "FUCK!"s and "OH GOD, ZAYN!"s that poured out of his mouth. Niall was undeniably better than some girl who wasn't willing enough to even try to put some effort in when they shagged, which is why none of them stuck around. He told them he wasn't planning for it and he'd gotten used to the tears and whining enough to stop feel guilty. Feeling bad never got him anywhere anyway. 

So, no. Zayn didn't feel bad when he woke up with some girl he couldn't remember the name of in his bed in the middle of the night and kicked her out. He was still a little drunk and was sure to have a killer hangover when he next woke anyway. Instead, he found one of his boys, who were much used to this, and cuddled with them to sleep, gratefully knowing they'd take care of him in the morning.


End file.
